Thaw My Heart
by jonguppy
Summary: Jack's here on a yearly visit to bring snow to Aerendelle, but what's this? It's already snowing! He stops for a few days for a vacation, only to meet the stunning Queen Elsa, who is apparently responsible for doing his job for him. Along with her clumsy sister and equally as clumsy fiance, plus a few characters on the way, Jack sets out to help Elsa with her powers
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys haha (: Here's a Jelsa story for all of you (to be honest, I wrote loads of oneshots about them ever since Frozen was announced, but the movie developed in a totally different direction, so I ended up having a lot of OOC Elsa HAHA ;;; So here's a reworked idea, hope you like it! :) Do leave a review 3 )

* * *

"Alright, next on the list, Aerendelle!

So Aerendelle, ready to get first snow?"

/bleep bleep/

_What is that sound I- Oh, it's the phone. Told North I didn't need one of this, if anything, he could use the lights or just save the idle chat for later when I actually have time to visit him. _

"Hello?"  
"Hey Jack! It's Tooth!"

"Hey Tooth! What's up?"

"Ah nothing, just checking in on you. Where are you bringing snow to next!"

"Aerendelle, you know that quaint little sea-side trading town, the one whose castle's gates are always closed."

"Ah yes Aerendelle, with Princess Elsa and Anna, no? Ah, they had the _whitest_ incisors that sparkled even under the dimmest moonlight. Poor things, having lost both parents. Do give them more snow on their side yeah? Maybe they'll enjoy the extra snow, though I do think they might have grown since I've last visited them to praise them for their excellent brushing habits and counselled them to give up chocolate. "  
"…"

"Jack? You still there?"

"… Yeah, still here."

"What's the matter?"

"Look Tooth, I'll have to call you back. Aerendelle… It's snowing."

"Well you've sure got your job cut out for you. And snowing? You sure you haven't brought snow there yet? And sure, call me back when you're free!"

-_beep- _

_Snow? It's snowing already? That's strange, Aerendelle always had late snow days… Hm. _

_Well, there's nothing much to do, have to stick to schedule. I'll just hang around town for a few days, get a few souvenirs and christmas presents for Jamie and the rest. _

Jack landed softly on the cobblestone pavement, and watched a gaggle of young girls walked past, their hair all in identical braids.

"Did you hear about Prince Hans." "Yes! I thought he was such a great guy, he even gave out cloaks during the winter that Queen Elsa caused in summer! Who knew he was such a conniving bastard that just wanted to take over the throne."

_Queen Elsa? Didn't Tooth mention a Princess Elsa? Hm, she must have just had her coronation. And what's that about the winter? In summer? Well, time to pay an overdue visit to the castle to visit some royalty._

Jack willed the wind to carry his lithe frame (maybe a little too lithe for a Guardian) over the castle.  
As he rode the cool winter breeze, he caught sight of the wide open gates.  
_They've sure done a lot of changes. Now I'm even more excited to meet this Queen Elsa. _

He landed softly on the court, and noticed the feel of ice under his feet, and caught sight of a group of little children skating together in a corner. _  
An ice skating rink, someone knows how to have fun. What kind of person exactly are you, Queen Elsa? _

He turned to enter the castle, but not before leaving behind a neat pile of perfectly formed snowballs, Jack Frost style. _Guaranteed for maximum fun. _

As he slowly slipped into castle, he couldn't help but stop and gawk at the grandeur of the chandeliers and furniture_, _and of course the fact that they were all made out of_ ice. _

_Woah. Aerendelle must have some pretty good sculptors. But what a waste, since they'll all be gone by spring. _

He continued his exploration of the castle, roaming the mostly empty halls. He stopped in front of a suit of armour, who strangely, was missing an arm. _It's like his entire arm was punched in, leaving just a hand out of his shoulder. _

_Sure is quiet in this castle. Where's everybody? _

"ELSAAAAAAA. ANNAAAAAAAA. KRISTOFFFFF. SVENNNNN. ANYBODY."

_Who's there?_ Jack whipped around, only to find no one behind him. Until he felt someone, _or something_, pass through his legs.  
An uncomfortable shiver ran up his spine, as he turned back to see the back view of a tumbling pile of snow.  
_Oh it's just snow.  
Wait. It's moving, Oh god it has arms. Oh god it looks like a snowman._

"GUYYYYYYYYSS"

_IT'S TALKING. _

Against his better judgement, Jack gathered up his staff that he dropped in shock and hurried after the snowman, strangely alive, as it disappeared round the corner.

_Oh crap. Lost him. Oh well, there goes my only chance to see a talking snowman. All my 314 years and experience as the Spirit of Winter (for crying out loud) and I don't get a chance to interact with an animated snowman. Good going there Jack.  
Well… At least now I know that even snowmans don't believe in me._

_Sigh. I should at least continue my exploration, to find the Queen and ask about that supposed early winter and whether she knows about the walking and talking snowman in her castle. Oh I forgot… If she's Queen, she's probably past 18… And has probably stopped believing… _

_Aw crap. _

Spirits dampened but innate curiosity not, Jack gently knocked on the door on his right.

"Who's there~" sang a voice from inside.

Jack pasted himself on the wall, careful not to be seen. He couldn't take any chances, being an intruder and all.

"Anna is that you?" said the voice, noticeably closer to the door.

Jack pressed himself closer to the wall.

Suddenly, the door swung inwards, and a headful of messy blond hair in a loose braid popped out.  
Crouching low to ground, Jack sneaked into the room behind her. He'll figure out how to get out later.

"Hm, that's strange, I swear I heard someone knocking. Must be the holiday spirit getting to me, an eggnog too many." said the voice as she closed the door.

Jack couldn't care less that she was looking straight through him (and the empty feeling in his chest ignorable, for once) , for she was simply the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

Long blond hair, flowing blue dress with a sort of translucent trail that sparkled like the the freshest snow under the morning sun. And her eyes, oh her _eyes_.

Her blonde hair cascaded down, adorned with intricate snowflakes. Streaks of platinum blonde came undone in a messy, yet lovely way.

She fluttered her eyes, revealing purple eyeshadow, which complemented her icy blue eyes and long lashes perfectly, the swirls of sky blue with light bouncing off them, making them look like they were sparkling.

Her flowing blue dress looked seamless, with a sort of translucent trail that sparkled like the the freshest snow under the morning sun  
A slit cut into the dress revealed her slender leg. She wore high heels with jagged edges, made out of ice. _She really has a thing for sculpted ice eh. _

"Woah" he breathed out, as he rested against his staff.

Suddenly, a large rattle snapped him out of his reverie. Losing his balance, Jack fell unceremoniously to the ground with a thump. "Crap." murmured Jack.

"Who's there!" the _ethereal beauty with the clearest blue eyes the colour of the sea in Maldives_ startled, eyes narrowing and looking around for the source of the disturbance.

As the rattling continued, Jack floundered for a moment before deciding to hide under a nearby table, which was coincidentally made out of ice as well. _What's up with this chick and all her ice? _

"Show yourself!" she cried as she slowly approached the source of rattling — Her wardrobe.

She held both of her hands high above her head, as if brandishing a sort of weapon.

_What's she doing…? _

Suddenly, blue sparks and _snowflakes_ formed in the space between her palms. They hovered around for a while, before spreading out to assume the general outline of a baseball bat. Soon, the flurry of sparkles faded away, only to reveal a crystalline bat that strangely looked as if it was made out of ice.

_Wait what?_

As the wardrobe continued to shake with such ferocity and urgency, Jack feared that something might just burst from its depths of shimmery gowns, shiny trails or whatever this girl fancied to wear.

Suddenly, the wardrobe's doors swung open, and out tumbled a ball of clothes. A white head poked out from under the pile of socks and knickers, and it tried to wriggle its way out of the pile.

The girl shoulders slumped with obvious relief, and she lowered her weapon _(that she suddenly obtained from who-knows dubious sources). "_Olaf? What are you doing here?" she chided in a motherly tone, as she bent down to pick the struggling head, which Jack now recognised as the snowman he saw from just now.

"ELSA!"

_Oh, so this is THE Queen Elsa…Interesting. _

_"_Haha uhm I was just looking for you guys when I decided to follow the trail of chocolate cookie crumbs"  
Elsa's face reddened, and she quickly put Olaf down and ran to her table to shove something that looked like a Chips Ahoy wrapper into the bin.

"..,and yeah your door was open so I went in and your clothes just looked so _warm, _and I just couldn't help myself and-" Olaf trailed off, suddenly embarrassed when he realised that what he was frolicking in, was actually Elsa's _very_ private and personal articles of clothing.

"Oh Olaf, you should really knock next time you want to come in." Elsa knelt down to meet Olaf's eyes.  
"But you weren't here just now." Olaf protested, looking up at her with puppy-_snowman_ eyes.  
"Yeah, but still." replied Elsa, with a note of finality. "Now shoo, I still have to prepare for the Winter Ball. Go bug Anna and Kristoff, make sure they're not up to anything."

"Hey Elsa!" cried out a muffled voice, as the door to the room swung open, revealing a ginger-haired girl, cheeks full and mouth busy chewing away, with a tall, buff man that reminded Jack of Peeta from that Catching Fire movie he caught with Jamie. "Ishh everything awwight? Heard je wwacket all je way from the kitchen."

"Ah Anna, good timing, I need you to play with Olaf while I finalise the details for the Winter Ball. And have you been pigging out on all the chocolate again!? Did you save any for me? And hey Kristoff! How's Sven?"

"Okays Elsa! We were going to build a snowman with the kids that came to visit anyway. Do you want to come along?"

"You know I would love to Anna, but I'm simply drowning in paperwork already…"

"Alright Elsa, we understand! And oh, Elsa?"

"Hm?"

"Why is there a white-haired boy under your desk?"

"?"

* * *

Ooh haha cliffhanger n_n Reviews are very very welcome! :) Positive criticism, keyboard smashes or any suggestions too! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! :) Woah thank you all for the very very cute reviews, and the general support for the first chapter! :D I'm bowled over hahaha ;v; 3 **  
**Here's an update for all of you, but unfortunately, it's going to be a rather, sad (?) chapter D: I'M SORRY. **  
**The next chapter will be Jelsa fluff I think, if it can be considered fluff hmm. **

**Okays, I won't hold you all up any longer! :) Do leave a review (criticism, keyboard smashes, random feels, etc) **

**Disclaimer (seems I forgot to do this in the first chapter whoops) : All the characters in the story belong to Dreamworks and Disney respectively. I do not own any of them, because if I did, I'll be living in Aerendelle's castle and eating their top-notch chocolate. **

* * *

"?" Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf and Jack stared at Anna, making their own nondescript sounds of surprise and are-you-okay.

"Wait, you can see me?" Jack asked, stumbling to his feet.  
Anna started to chew at the speed of light, eager to swallow whatever was in her mouth.

"Well, yeah sure. I mean, you're 5'7 with striking white hair and super paler-than-Elsa skin. Plus you have a staff that looks like what Little Bo Peep has and it's really cool, are you some kind of cosplayer, do you have a fetish for sheep cause you even dyed your hair white, that's so hardco-" "Anna, stop stop stop. Who are you talking to?" Elsa asked with a bewildered expression on her face. She thought, "_Oh god all these years after I froze part her brain, it's finally starting to fail_"

"Him." she said, pointing her finger right at Jack.

"Uh Anna, there's no one there." Kristoff said, placing his hands on Anna's shoulders, getting ready to bring her out to get some fresh air because obviously, something about being in the castle made her go cuckoo.

"Wait wait wait, do you know who I am?" Jack asked with growing anxiety. Anna might be thrown into an asylum if he held her up with questions, but he was simply too curious. How was it that Anna could see him? Last time he checked, children in Aerendelle weren't exposed to stories of Jack Frost.

"Uh… no? Except for the fact that you're in my sister's room under the table, and seeing that she's in such a hurry to chase us out so that she can work, I can safely deduce that you're Elsa's boyfriend!"

Jaws hit the floor as everyone stared at Anna, including Jack because at this point, he was gobsmacked. "W-W-Wait what?!"

"Oh wait, there's a flaw in that theory, since Elsa is denying your very existence, you guys can't possibly be in love. That must hurt more than being friend zoned… You have my condolences, young white-haired-pale-skinned-boy-who-broke-into-the-castle-and-should-really-explain-why." Anna finished, fixing Jack with a look of pity.

"Oh Anna," cried Elsa as she hugged her. "I'm so sorry okay, I'm going to get you fixed. I'll bring you to the best psychologist there is okay, if all that fails, and you still continue to degenerate, I'll continue to take care of you for the rest of your life. I'm so sorry I froze your brain and caused you to become insane 10 years later. I'm so sorry Anna."

"mmmmrghppp" said Anna, in a very muffled voice.  
"What did you say?" "mmmhgrrrooff" she replied, more smothered than ever.  
"You want chocolate? Oh of course, I'll buy you the best chocolates in the world, I'll have them deliver a fresh batch for you everyday!"  
"mmmhghgpppppp… gerrooofff meeeee!" Anna cried, wriggling out of her sister's embrace. *pant pant pant* "Elsa, I'm perfectly sane. Why can't you see him? Kristoff? Olaf? Can't you see him too?"

They fixed Anna with sympathising looks and shook their heads.

Feeling a sudden surge of frustration, she turned on Jack. "You! Why can't they see you! And who are you anyways!"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "Not my fault they don't believe in me. And I'm Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter, Guardian of Fun."

"Jack Frost? Never heard of you. And what do you mean 'they don't believe in me'? Who believes in someone who broke into their room and hid under their table like woah man. That's just really weird. And you said you're a Spirit? If you're a Spirit, I'm the World's Clumsiest Person!" (a/n: cue eyeroll)

Jack was confused. "Wait, so you don't know who I am AND you don't believe in me? How's that poss-"

"Jack Frost? I know Jack Frost." piped up Kristoff, cutting Jack off mid sentence.

"Kristoff?" said Elsa and Anna in unplanned unison.

"He's the guy that brings snow, or rumoured to be. There used to be songs and stories in the ice business, about how to get Jack Frost to come and bless you with top-quality ice cubes."

"Hey great, that Peeta-look alike knows who I am." said Jack with a triumphant smile. "See? Now you're the World's Clumsiest Person!" he shot back at Anna.

"ShhhHHHHHH" Anna hissed, giving him a pointed look as she waited with abated breath for Kristoff to continue his story.

"There was a legend, a folktale so as to say. During the colonial times, a boy drowned in a lake in Burgess, and he became a winter spirit. From that day onwards, winter came early and left late for Burgess. The people there decided to harness this new climate change, and they became famed for their ice sculptures and Burgess became a well known winter wonderland. The people who were more skilled with ice teamed up and formed a community that dealt specifically with ice, and ice only. They were filled with such passion for the thing, they literally lived and breathed ice. As you can guess, I came from that side of Burgess. But they believed that to maintain the winters, they must sacrifice a young boy in the lake every year, to appease the winter spirit they called Jack Frost"

"What?" hissed Jack, ignored by all except Anna.  
"How do you know all of this…?" Anna asked.

"...I should, I'm one of the boys they tried to sacrifice."

"WHAT." came the collective shouts of shock and anger.

"WAIT WHAT? They actually DID that? HOW COULD THEY. The winter was of MY accord, I would have done it anyways even if they didn't give two hoots about who's causing it. THOSE STINKING ELDERS SACRIFICED ALL THOSE BOYS, AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT IT." raged Jack, held back only by sheer willpower.

"It's okay guys, chill. I'm over it anyway." mumbled Kristoff with a smile, as he stretched out to pat Anna's hand, which was shaking with rage and disbelief.

"My parents were influential people in the ice community, and they had a rough year before. Hoping to tie over the Jack Frost, they put me up for sacrifice. They chose a day when the lake hadn't fully frozen over, told me to walk over. And the rest, I leave it up to your imagination."

The temperature in the room dropped a few more degrees, with Jack seething, Anna trembling, Olaf silently tearing up at the side and Elsa twiddling her thumbs, a habit of her's that refused to go away.

"Luckily for me, Sven was walking by looking for some shelter. I owe my life to him. And don't worry, I'm pretty sure that practice has been eradicated, I was the last batch." said Kristoff with a grin.

At this point, Olaf was full out crying and Anna had tears in her eyes. "Oh Kristoff," she mumbled, enveloping him in a hug. "Jack Frost sounds like a monster, eating up little boys in exchange for a longer winter."

"What?" whispered Jack, his voice a dangerous octave lower. "What did you say about me? You think I'm a monster? Did you think I wanted hundreds of little boys with such a bright future sacrificed because of me? Did you think I knowingly let this happen?"

"Well… yeah." murmured Anna, slightly taken aback at Jack's reaction.

"Try to put yourself in my shoes. Try to put yourself in a world where no one knows you exist, try to live in a world where no one believes in what you do, who you are. Try to be me, to be someone who has just recently started feeling better about himself, to get put down by rumours he didn't know existed. To be accused of being a monster." Jack spat, turning around to leave.

"Wait! But you are _the _Spirit of Winter right? You have powers?"

"Yeah, so what. Don't see you going around calling Elsa a monster, even though she has powers too." Jack unlatched the window, ready to jump out.

"Elsa is NOT a monster!"

"Well yeah, neither am I." as he hopped off the sill, and out of the room.

"WAIT!" cried Elsa as she ran to the window. At some point between the exchange, Elsa managed to catch the back view of a young boy with white hair jumping out of her window. A figment of her and Anna's imagination or not, she would have to check to ensure that he doesn't end up splat on her courtyard.

"Elsa…You saw him too?" Anna asked, worried that Elsa might have been affected by their conversation. "Did you hear what he said..?"

Forehead scrunched up with worry, Elsa nodded. "But only what he said towards the end."

"Let's go and find him." Both sisters nodded in agreement, and ran out in search of the offended Spirit.

* * *

**Oops sorry ;_; Didn't mean for it to turn out so angsty. Honestly, I was planning for them to have a good first impression, but as I was typing, suddenly this came out because I had a niggling feeling that I needed to give Kristoff a proper background idk sorry haha Burgess isn't even NEAR Aerendelle, how did a supposedly sacrificed boy end up there. ._.?**

**Guest: Thank you for your review! haha glad you liked that line! (:**

**Banana the DragonGirl: Haha a cliffhanger to keep you all hooked ;) Nah jkjk, I was just too anxious to post it HAHA so I posted the first one early when it wasn't complete. And yes! I plan to finish this HAHA I like Jelsa too much to abandon it **

**Poeta Senza Faccia: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the descriptions! I had some help with the Elsa descriptions :) My friend Sadia is a crazy Elsa fan haha, I felt that she would be the best person to describe her from a fangirly-pov**

**Grey-Skye-eyes: Thank you thank you thank you! I'm really glad you like the story so far (: And yes, I felt really bad making Olaf run through Jack ;_; Haha and you know, I couldn't find the correct colour to describe it until I remembered Matilda and her mom's platinum blonde hair dye HAHAHAH**

Mrs Danielle fenton phantom: Hello! Thank you for your kind comments! :) Hope this update is satisfactory + soon enough

robinsparkles14: Thank you! (: 3 Hope you like this chapter! (Though it may not be cute enough ;;;;;;;)

Sidenote: WHY CAN'T THIS BE UN- ITALICISED  



	3. Chapter 3

"JAAAAACK. uhm… Mr Frost…? Never mind… JAAAAACK… " cried out Anna, as she ran down a corridor. "I'm sorry I called you a monster! Please come back! Elsa can see you now! You guys can like, I don't know, get back together? Jaaaaaaaaaaack where are youuuu- OH THE KITCHEN!"  
She held her nose high and sniffed, breathing in the aromatic smell of what seemed like a fresh batch of chocolates, made by their in-house chocolatier of course. She eyes glazed over as she inhaled and exhaled the rich smell of cocoa. "Mhmmmmm chocolate." she moaned as she made her way in search of them. Jack Frost could wait. Anything could wait in the name of chocolate. "

* * *

Jack? Uhm… Jaaaaack?" Elsa called out with a trace of uncertainty. She still wasn't sure of what she saw, and she sure was terrified of the possibility that someone had been in her room, and then proceeded to jump out of her window.

"Jack?" she said as she poked her head out of the main doors and looked around. She caught sight of a white-haired boy sitting on the steps and heaved a sigh of relief.  
A group of children playing in the courtyard caught sight of her greeted her with the enthusiasm only 8 year olds could master. She waved her hand in acknowledgement, and proceeded to sit beside Jack.

"… Hey." she said.  
"Oh, you finally can see me now eh?"  
"Mhm, yeah. When Anna was having her little mono-, DIAlogue, I could sort of see your outline. It was fuzzy at first, but it became clear towards the end."

"I'm sorry Anna called you a monster. It must have been her emotions talking, she really loves Kristoff you know?"  
"Hmph… But that doesn't give her the right to say that about me, I didn't even know that practice EXISTED."  
"…I'm sorry."  
"It's okay…It wasn't your fault anyways."

An uncomfortable silence befell them, as they both fumbled for things to say.

"…I know how that feels."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I said. I know how being called a monster feels like."  
"Oh really now. Why would anyone call a beautiful queen like you, with ice powers to boot, a monster?"  
Elsa stared at Jack disbelievingly. "W-W-wait you know I have powers?"  
"Well yeah, I saw you mould that bat out of nothing. It's cool though, I can do something similar. See?" he said, as a small figurine materialised in his palm and held it up to her. "Here, a gift for you."

Elsa reached out to receive it, cradling the delicate doll. "Oh… Oh wow. I-I didn't know there were people like me out there. It's reassuring, I mean, we could work on our powers together, Like there's so many things that we could do! I'm not the only one! I'm not alone!"

Jack chuckled at her excitement, "Sure haha. Just let me know when you're willing to start on Jack Frost's Magical Sculpting Class. Only for gifted people with the powers of winter at their fingertips."

Elsa giggled, before she became silent, as if considering something.

"Hey... You okay? Did I say something wrong?"  
"You. You're actually not bad…"  
"You think?" Jack asked playfully, raising an eyebrow at her. Elsa felt her cheeks warm up, as she bashfully broke their eye contact. "Yeah… I think we got off on a wrong start. Let's do this again then. Hi, I'm Elsa, Queen Elsa of Aerendelle."

"Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun, otherwise known as harbinger of first snow, a title it seems I must soon relinquish to you." Jack said with a phoney accent, pretending to tip an imaginary hat.

"Oh haha," Elsa laughed nervously, twiddling her thumbs. "The kids wanted me to make it snow, they couldn't wait to build snowmans."

Jack placed a cool palm over Elsa's, stopping her twiddling and forcing her to look into his pale blue eyes. "Elsa. It's okay. I have plenty of other things to do anyways. Wanna see what else is in my job description?" he asked playfully as he glanced at the group of little kids throwing lumps of snow matted with grass and dirt at each other. "Watch," he told Elsa as he floated over to them, leaving her a little dazed at the brief skinship.

Moulding a ball of clean snow, he took aim, and threw it square into a boy's face, knocking him off his feet and into a shallow snow bank behind.

"Hey!" Elsa shouted as she made her way over to them. His job is to bully children by throwing snowballs?! "You can't do that! Apologise to him, right no-…" Elsa trailed off as she watched the boy slowly get to his feet. Instead of crying like what a little-boy-who-has-been-just knocked-off-his-feet should have done, he just laughed as he brushed off the snow.

Jack smiled, as he proceeded to do the same with the rest of the children. Besides the occasional grunt and oof, the children were all smiles and giggles by the time they stood up. Circling them one last time, Jack placed mounds of perfectly made snowballs in strategic locations before stepping back and making his way back to where Elsa stood, watching the children pelt each other with morbid fascination. "They're having… fun. But they can't see you?"

"Well yeah, that's my job. To make sure they have fun. And yeah, it's normal for them to not see me. Jack Frost stories are rare around here, they can't see me unless they believe in me so…" Jack replied.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Elsa asked, referring to the second part of his reply.  
"You wanna try?" Jack replied, mistaking Elsa's question to be about his snowballs.  
"Wait what?"

But alas, Elsa turned around too late to avoid the snowball barrelling towards her.  
_Oof!_ She staggered back and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them, the everything seemed to sparkle with a lively vigour. The trees looked alive, though they were partially buried snow. The children looked adorable, even with snot running from their noses (an after effect of being smacked with countless snowballs). And Jack, _Oh Jack,_ with his wonderful mussed up hair, looked extremely huggable.

Suddenly feeling as if all those paperwork and queenly responsibilities were all taken care of for her , she moulded a snowball in her hand and flung it at Jack.

It turns out that being a Queen with magical powers doesn't entitle you to perfect aim, as Elsa's snowball flew a good two metres away from Jack. Jack laughed, a warm and soothing timbre that only Elsa could hear.

She pouted, "Hey! That's not funny!" and then attempted to throw a few more snowballs, all of them flying terribly off laughter only crescendoed.

"Well let's see whether you're still laughing after_ this_!" she muttered, as she created a massive amount of snow and dropped it over Jack's head.

She made a small fort and hid behind it, anticipating his comeback. For a while, all she could hear was her heart beats, fuelled by adrenaline.

_Da thump. _

_Da thump. _

_Da thump. _

Minutes passed, and Elsa poked her head above her impromptu fort to check for the enemy's movement.

But the mound was still, and Elsa wondered if she had taken it too far. "Jack!" she cried out as she ran towards the mound. She started to dig for Jack, before an icy grip encircled her wrist and pulled her into the snow mound. She yelped as she struggled against her captor, a laughing Spirit of Winter. She struggled to stand, only to be pulled back into the snow and against a surprisingly warm chest.

They lay there for a while, breaths coming out in short puffs due to exertion.

_His eyes, they're so blue._

_Her eyes, the lights in them are dancing like the Northern Lights. _

A good minute passed, before Elsa pushed herself off Jack, and dusted the snow off herself, her cheeks an alarming shade of red. Jack used his staff to help himself up as they both attempted to regain their composure.

"Weeeeell…" Jack started.

"Thank you." Elsa said, with no hint of any other emotion except from gratefulness.  
"For?" Jack asked, puzzled at the sudden show of gratitude for who-knows-what he did.  
"For playing with the children. For showing me that powers like mine can do so much more than just architectural wonders. For being my friend, even if it's just for today."  
"Oh. It's nothing really" Jack muttered, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. _Trying to pretend as if Elsa's affirmation of his efforts did not warm the very corners of his heart._ "I would do it anytime. And hey, do I look like someone who has one time friendship flings?"  
"Oh no no no I didn't mean to insinuate that you're a cheap person that extends his friendship on a one-day-only basis I just wanted to say that I really appreciate your company even if you, I don't know, have to leave or something." Elsa floundered, trying to find an appropriate and non-offensive response.  
Jack rolled his eyeballs, "Chill Elsa, I was just joking."

"Oh haha." she laughed nervously

"But seriously though, I do have to leave in a few days. Gotta' bring snow to other places, yeah?"  
"Oh…" Elsa felt her heart sink to her belly.  
"But hey, when I'm still free, wanna' build a snowman?" Jack asked, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
"Only the BIGGEST snowman that ever existed." Elsa shot back with a challenging tone.  
"First one to build a 32 feet snowman wins!"  
"You're on!"

* * *

And after that afternoon filled with laughter, the courtyard of Aerendelle's castle was left strewn with bits of enchanted snow, all paperwork and Guardian-like responsibilities forgotten.

Never in their wildest dreams would have the two imagined that the children they had played with would go home to relay to their mothers, fathers, grandparents and basically everyone they knew that they've caught Queen Elsa talking to herself and throwing snowballs at nothing.  
Nor did any of them notice a little strawberry blonde, whose mouth was stained with chocolate, watching over them silently from the kitchen window.

* * *

**Hello! Sorry for the late update HAHA I was busy lusting after Starbucks and shopping for new school shoes ^^;;;  
I've been reading other Jelsa fics too, and I suddenly feel that my writing is very convoluted (?) Please do leave feedback and advise me on this ;_; List things you like, things you don't like, things you want incorporated into the story!  
**

ppgzfanz1 : Thank you! :) Hope you like this chapter!

xsasuhinax: Oh, thank you for your comments! :) I'm sorry if you found it too rushed, but I really needed Elsa to see Jack in this chapter haha. I'll probably explain why another time!

Auzurii: Passes a bucket of popcorn for you to munch on during this chapter

Banana the DragonGirl : 3

BananaTheHanna: Aw haha hope this update is soon enough! And don't worry, Jelsa will become vvvv popular, just give it a while ;) Glad you like the story!


End file.
